User blog:KaiserLos24/Community Champion Concepts/Ideas
Ideas unite! :D This blog is gonna be really simple. We're just gonna share and comment on our champion concepts and ideas. It doesn't have to be complete concepts with abilities and numbers and stuff. A theme your champion revolves upon is all that is needed. We can maybe even discuss that idea and take even further? :D Anyways, I'll share my own ideas first. Feel free to start a topic in the comments, people :3 Concept #1 - Dual Chained-Blade Wielder I picture this champion to resemble Kratos from the God of War series. He can extend the length of his attacks using his chains, and is very mobile. I thought of a mechanic for this champion which involves leashing and button mashing (repeatedly pressing a button in quick succession) It'd be something like this: "X sends for his sword, dealing X damage to the first unit hit. The sword remains in the unit, allowing X to deal additional damage by repeatedly activating this ability, up to a total of X times. After reaching the limit, the unit receives additional damage and is slowed/stunned/ etc. for X seconds." Of course, this ability can be changed. But the leash and button mash mechanic is what makes it, really. I wanted to add a gameplay mechanic which has not yet been done in LoL. Sometimes, we just seem to button mash when we play when we are in a state of adrenaline rush. But this is button mashing with a clear goal in mind. Concept #2 - Living Suit of Armor I've made a champion idea for this theme before but was not that satisfactory. Obviously, this theme is geared toward the support role. This champion has a completely different set of normal abilities from his normal form and the form where he is attached to an allied champion. He can also attach himself to turrets and other structures/targetable units. Now, I want this champion to have an ultimate ablity to open up new wombo-combo's. But that means sacrificing one normal ability for a means to attach to people. What I'm thinking is that you can attach to things by left-clicking on them, since the right mouse button is used more often compared to the left. Concept #3 - Yordle Chef Wizard This is a female Yordle who combines witchcraft and cooking to empower herself and her comrades. I'm thinking of going for either a AP Bruiser or an AP Support/Mage type of champion. She has access to unique items in the shop and has her own special inventory box for those items exclusively. These are ingredients that alter her abilities' effects and such. This way, she can adapt to the game's situation. The ingredients cost a fixed amount of gold and do not have any stats (AP, AD, etc.) but they do affect her abilities' effects. They're not very expensive, so purchasing these ingredients won't be a problem in terms of gold. At the start of the game, she may choose one ingredient for 0 gold. Afterwards, they will resume having costs. She can have a total of 3 ingredients, and there are 5 to choose from. This is all I got for now ^^ Comments are very much welcome. How about your ideas??? :D Category:Custom champions